Yuusaku Hayakawa
is of the Megarangers and the 25-year-old (39 as for the the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) leader of the Space Mega Project for I.N.E.T. Biography Megaranger Assigned to I.N.E.T.'s "Space Mega Project," Yuusaku desired to take a more active role in the fight against Nejiregia. To that end, he removed the silver prototype Megaranger suit along with its Keitizer transformation device from storage and began to fight alongside the other Megarangers, much to the chagrin of Professor Kubota. Although Kubota soon came to realize the tactical advantage of having an extra member, Yuusaku was still kept on a short leash, only permitted to enter battle when the five core Megarangers weren't enough, especially since the Silver Megasuit had a design flaw that only allowed it to be used for 2.5 minutes before powering down. During the Pig Nezilar incident, it is revealed that Yuusaku is a skilled chef who figured out the ruse behind the Diet Crepes that Pig Nezilar was giving out and identifying it as the reason for Miku's sudden food-obsessive behavior, after he exposed and fought him solo. He later helped the Megarangers by cooking a meal to distract Pig Nezilar so MegaPink could finish him off. After the completion of the Mega Voyager, Yuusaku was then able to focus his attention on perfecting the MegaSilver suit. His absence from battle did not go unnoticed by Prof. Kubota and the others, especially when Kenta and Miku overheard a conversation that made them think Yuusaku was dying from a terminal illness, leading them to hinder his work as they attempted to make his "final days" easier on him. Meanwhile, Nejirejia had finally caught on to MegaSilver's weakness and had Mantis-Nezilar plan a trap to eliminate him. Fortunately by then, Yuusaku had managed to fix the Silver Suit's flaw despite Kenta and Miku's interference, which not only enabled him to survive Mantis-Nezilar's trap but also allowed him to control the Mega Winger, his own personal mech that he had developed in secret. But even after overcoming the time limit, I.N.E.T.'s chief executives nearly shut Yuusaku down, believing he was going beyond the scope of his duties; especially since the Megarangers were supposed to be a team of five from the beginning while the MegaSilver suit was never meant to be used beyond initial testing. But when Hayakawa nearly sacrifices himself to save the I.N.E.T. officials and the other Megarangers, Kubota vouches for him and I.N.E.T. officially appoints him as MegaSilver. - Yuusaku assisted in one of Shun's strategies to prevent the Neziranger from fighting their counterparts in the Megarangers. He posed as NeziSilver and confused the Neziranger by attacking them as well as the fake copies of MegaBlue. In the climax of the series, Yuusaku was instrumental in Dr. Hinelar's downfall. During the invasion of Hinelar City, after freeing the kidnapped people, he used Hinelar's own machines to permanently seal away the Neziranger within data cards while setting the main base to blow, destroying the doctor's plans. Later, Yuusaku was the main force fighting to protect the I.N.E.T. moonbase when Yugande invades in search of the Megaranger. The Delta Mega is destroyed and his own Mega Winger is heavily damaged in the battle, forcing him to clean up and maintain the base as well as launch the Voyager Machines manually for the last time during the final battle with the Grand Nejiros. After Hinelar's final fall, he attended the main five Megaranger's graduation ceremony with Professor Kubota and takes part in their graduation picture. - Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai MegaSilver is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Yuusaku fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Being a sixth ranger, his ranger key was acquired by the Zangyack's ally Basco ta Jolokia. But it was taken by the Gokaigers in episode 16, then was first used by Luka Millfy in episodes 17 and 18 via the ranger keys. Farewell Space Pirates After Zangyack's final defeat by the Gokaigers, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to their original heroes. Yuusaku and his team have their powers back. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger MegaSilver appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad .]] Alongside MegaRed, MegaSilver was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Yuusaku joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Space Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the competition, but his team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Cool Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base MegaSilver is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars MegaSilver appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Denji Sentai Megaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Megaranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms - NeziSilver= Arsenal *NeziBlazer }} Ranger Key The is Yuusaku Hayakawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the MegaSilver key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy MegaSilver was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The MegaSilver key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the MegaSilver Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as MegaSilver. It was also used by Luka Millfy on two occasions. *Luka became MegaSilver when the Gokaigers used the powers of the sixth heroes while fighting Action Commander Almadon. *Luka became MegaSilver as part of an all-silver Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Osogain. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. Gai became MegaSilver, while Action Commander Vannain was exposed as he remained Gokai Silver. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Yuusaku received his key and became MegaSilver once more. Gallery Pris-silverf.png|A female version of MegaSilver's suit as worn by Luka Millfy in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuusaku Hayakwa was portrayed by . Shigeru Kanai is the second Sentai actor (after Kenji Ohba) to play a major leading role in a Metal Heroes series; he portrayed of 1995's . As MegaSilver, his suit actor was . Notes *Yuusaku is the first 6th Hero to possess several attributes that had not been seen in Sentai or in his type of character prior to him: **Although not the first Extra/6th Hero, MegaSilver is notable as the first Silver-colored Sentai Ranger, which would become the most popular and notable of the Extra Hero colors. **He is the first Sentai Ranger whose transformation device is a cellphone. **He is the first whose designation is the same as the main team in it's style and theme. ***Although DragonRanger is similar to the other Zyurangers in his name, he is based on a mythological creature instead of an ancient one. ***The "Kiba" in Kibaranger refers to the fangs of the tiger instead of the creature he is, which is actually a tiger as opposed to the mythological creatures of the other Dairangers. ***Kingranger's name is separated from the other Ohrangers and his symbol is based on a kanji instead of a shape. ***Ninjaman and Signalman, both being Extra Heroes, obviously don't match their respective teams. **He is the first Sixth Ranger who has an actual last name. **He is the first Sixth Ranger whose suit doesn't feature chest armor and the first Sixth Ranger whose suit resembles the design of the core team Rangers. Followed by TimeFire, GaoSilver, DekaBreak, Shinken Gold, Gokai Silver, ToQ 6 Gou, ZyuOh The World, and RyusoulGold. *Yuusaku is the only Megaranger that isn't a student at Moboroshi High. *Yuusaku is also the only Megaranger whose identity was never kept secret from the Nezirejia (the identities of the other Megaranger were kept secret from them until near the finale). *NeziSilver's suit is a repaint of NeziPink's suit. Appearances **''Ep. 46: Prevent it! Setting Sail to Hell'' **''Ep. 48: Crush it! Hinelar's Dark Designs'' **''Ep. 49: Despair! We're Outcasts!?'' **''Ep. 50: Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande'' **''Final Ep.: Seize it! Our Diplomas'' * Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} See Also External links *MegaSilver at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MegaSilver at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Megarangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:International Network of Excel-Science and Technology Category:Jaden Sentai Neziranger